Deathcobra (Earth-7045)
Deathcobra is a stern, strict, professional soldier. All the things Hellbat is not, and yet they were probably the closest members of the Breastforce (stop laughing!), as the latter voluntarily took his place in Liokaiser when 'Corba was unavailable. Next to him, his second closest friend is probably his superior officer Leozack. Like his teammates, he gained a Breast Animal partner, Cobrabreast (I said stop!), who also forms his hand-held blaster. Sadly, this was not to last. Deathcobra, similar to other Decepticon soldiers, had gradually grown disillusioned with the cause until he decided to sell all his info to the Autobots, Leozack having been a member of the Conclave. Hellbat found out about the deal and confronted 'Cobra about his betrayal. A shootout between the two resulted in 'Cobra's death and a very saddened & ultimately guilt-ridden Hellbat. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *Cobrabreast's cobra cannon mode *'Helicopter mode guns & missiles' *'Electromagnetic nunchaku' Trivia *Deathcobra's death is a more tragic version of the way his original counterpart died in Transformers: Victory. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Petrohex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Death in Combat Category:Killed by Hellbat